


and meet me in my boudoir

by uncertainty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty
Summary: idk they were probably working on an artificial intelligence robot before they started fucking





	and meet me in my boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> idk they were probably working on an artificial intelligence robot before they started fucking

"Maybe if I find that you two are worth a shit, I'll let y'all into my boudoir." 

"First of all, bitch, your 'boudoir' is this workshop that reeks of semen and motor oil," Chihiro said.

"Ha, she's a bitch. I like her."

Chihiro and Kazuichi looked at each other. "You don't know, do you?" Kazuichi asked.

"Know fuckin' what?"

"I have a dick," the programmer said.

"Even fucking better."

"Y-you're not mad?"

"No, as long as you don't have a fucking microdick. You don't, right?"

"No, of course not."

"Well then, let me fucking see it."

"R-right now?"

"You want into my fucking boudoir, don't you?"

"You actually have one?"

"Of course I fucking do. You think I test out all these vibrators in here? I'm a little bit more fuckin' professional than that. It's behind the door in the back. But you have to show me your dick first."

"Fine." he pulled up his skirt and pulled down his panties, revealing his almost flaccid dick.

"No wonder you're always wearing those ugly ass granny panties. So no one knows you actually have a huge, uncut dick in between your legs. I'll let you in, but _you_ ," she looked over at Kazuichi. "You'd better be fuckin' amazing with your tongue if a fuckin crossdresser has a bigger dick than you."

He unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled down his underwear slightly.

"Not very impressive, but you seem like you'd be very fuckin good with your mouth. Come on, I'm not gonna wait all fuckin' day for y'all to get hard. If you can't, go snort a viagra or something." she began walking towards the door near the back of her workshop, taking off her boots before entering. "Just remember, all our weird ass kinks stay in here, fuckin' got that?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah,"

"I swear to fucking god, if one of y'all tells anyone about what we do tonight, I-"

"Yeah, we got it."

"Okay," she opened the door to reveal a red room with chains hanging from the walls and a large mattress right in the middle. "Here it fuckin' is." she began taking off her clothes, leaving her in just her undergarments and leather garters. She sat down on the bed. "I know I look like a dominatrix, but I actually really like being tied up and told what to do." the inventor unhooked her bra and took it off, baring her large breasts for both of the boys to see.

"I see. I guess I'll have to be the dominant one since you're a bottom and Kazuichi over there is a virgin," the programmer stated as he realized he needed to be the one to take control, otherwise nothing would get done.

"Who told you that I was a virgin?" the mechanic asked, slightly upset that his virginity was being used against him.

"Oh, so you're not, then?"

"Well, no, I am, but-"

"Ha! Fuckin' virgin, you'll probably cream yourself in less than two minutes."

"At least I'm not the one who wants to be tied up,"

"Shh, stop arguing." the smaller boy took off his shirt.

"P-please, keep the skirt on. It's really hot,"

"Oh, is that one of your fetishes? Do you want to be fucked by a crossdresser with a huge dick? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, Master." she responded. He was almost more aroused from her calling him 'master'. It was the first time anyone not of his own creation had called him that. "P-please, chain my arms up, Master." she pointed to the chains above them hanging from the ceiling. He took her arms and raised them up and hooked them into the handcuffs at the end of the chain. Kazuichi reached from behind Miu and took her panties off.

"Can I?"

"Don't ask me if I want it. Just fuck me." Miu pushed against her restraints, closer to the small boy.

"Spread her legs, I want to see this slut's pussy," he ordered the mechanic, lifting his skirt and rubbing at the bulge in his panties.

"You thought you could get away with teasing me like that, didn't you? You thought you could just strip down in front of me and get me hard and I wouldn't do anything about it. Well, normally you'd be right, but I'm feeling especially horny today. Hmm, I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to fuck you, maybe I should stick my dick right in between your huge tits, and come all over your face. Or I could fuck your whore mouth and you can take my come and spit it all over yourself. Or I could rub my dick on your cunt and hear you beg for me to put it in." he pulled his panties down, his erection popping out. Chihiro placed his hand down into her wetness, running a finger down her slit.

"What a pretty pussy we have here. I'm sure it would be super tight if you didn't fuck everyone who gave a fuck about you for longer than it takes to figure out how you look naked," he dipped his head down and sucked on her nipple. She moaned.

"What pretty, sensitive nipples you have. I'm surprised your tits are this sensitive considering their size." he sucked harder.

She moaned again. "Fuck, please, Master, fuck me."

The programmer came closer until his erection was pressing against her wetness. "I'm not going to do that, not yet, but I want you to fuck yourself on me. Only thing is, you can't put my dick inside you. You're just gonna hopelessly rub your pussy on my dick and hope it pleases me."

She ground against his erection, the head of his dick bumping up against her clit.

"Mmmh, you'd probably be so fucking good with your mouth, shall we see if I'm right?"

"Mmm, yes Master," she moaned out. He stood on his knees, his erection in her face.

"I want you to suck my dick with your whore mouth, and when I come, I want you to spit it all over yourself, got it?" he said.

She nodded and took the head of his cock into her mouth, tongue running across it. She then took it in deeper, his erection balls deep in her mouth.

"Mmm, you're such a dirty little slut, deepthroating my dick like it's nothing. You've done this many times, haven't you?" he grabbed her hair with one hand and began to finger himself with the other. He moaned and pulled her closer to him by her hair, the inventor speeding up her pace, licking at his head every so often. Having his erection in her mouth turned her on a lot, she ground against the mattress to relieve some of the tension building in between her legs. As he got closer and closer to his orgasm, it was less of her blowing him as it was him fucking her face until he finally came. He came in her mouth and pulled out.

"Now spit it all over your tits."

And she did, letting the mixture of semen and saliva fall out of her mouth and onto her breasts. He undid her restraints.

"You're still hard," she observed, rubbing his semen on her breasts.

"Well of course, I'm not going to go soft before I can fuck you raw. You're on contraceptive, right? It'd be a shame if a whore like you was the mother of my children," he didn't mean that, one bit, and he would tell her after they were done, but right now he was trying to turn her on as much as he could so he could fulfill his own desire of pounding into her. He knew she liked it rough, and that speaking to her in that manner was making her all hot and bothered.

"Of course I am, Master. I may be a whore, but I'm no one's baby mama." she responded as she rubbed at herself. "Unless of course I want to trap someone,"

"And you don't need to trap me, right? You know you won't need to, I'll fuck you anytime you want as long as you're a good little bitch," he took her hand from in between her legs and licked at her fingers. "Mmm, your pussy tastes so good. What do you want me to do to you?"

Her breath hitched. "I want your dick in my pussy. And I want him to eat me out,"

"It's gonna be a bit difficult for him to eat you out while I'm fucking you, don't you think? How about this, I fuck you and he fucks me,"

"That works too, Master,"

The mechanic spoke up. "Y-you want me to fuck _you_?"

"What, are you gonna hit me with that 'that's gay' now?"

"No, it's just that this isn't exactly how I imagined losing my virginity,"

"It's okay. If it helps, my first time was with a guy, too."

"I wouldn't have expected that from you. To be honest, before I found out that you were a guy I thought you were a lesbian."

"Well, I do prefer women, but I can honestly go either way."

"Hey, can y'all bastards stop talking and get back to fucking? I'm getting dry here." the inventor said impatiently. 

"You're right. Do you have any lube?"

"Of course I fuckin' have lube. I might like it rough, but not _that_ rough." she pointed over to the little table beside the bed with a small bottle and a few foil packets.

"Do you want to use a condom? My asshole is clean, but it's still an asshole,"

The mechanic looked at the smaller boy. "Might as well, I mean if I get lucky and someone sucks my dick before I shower again, I don't really want it tasting like asshole,"

"That's the fuckin' spirit!" the inventor interjected.

The programmer squeezed the lube on his fingers and began to prepare himself. He was three fingers in before he started spreading them out to stretch himself out far enough for the other boy to be able to fit his erection in.

"Y-you can put it in now,"

The mechanic pulled his underwear down and slipped on one of the condoms, putting a bit more lube onto it before inserting himself into the smaller boy.

"Ah, yeah, just like that," the programmer yelled out. "And you, you want me to pound into you until your pussy is sore, don't you?"

"Mmhmn, yes, Master." she responded.

"Good girl," he slowly inserted his erection inside her, giving a gasp of pleasure as it slid in. "Mm, you're a kinky slut, aren't you? Maybe next time we'll do things my way. Would you like to fuck me in the ass with a strap-on?"

"Yes, Master. I would be honored to do anything that would give you pleasure." she bucked her hips upward but he pushed them back down.

"Good girl. Maybe I'll let _you_ come this time. Would you like me to come inside you?"

"No, Master. I want you to come all over my face and I'll lick it off."

"Oh, what a filthy thing you have just requested. Do you like the taste of my semen?"

"Mm, yes Master. If it was all you wanted me to eat, I'd do it."

"No. We need to keep you alive and healthy. Your beautiful titties would shrink if you only swallowed my semen. We don't want that, do we?" he dropped forward as the mechanic thrusted into him. "Maybe I should come on your tits and this virgin behind me can lick it off."

"How am I a virgin when I'm literally fucking you right now?" Kazuichi asked.

"You're still a virgin until this is over. You're still in the process of losing your virginity." he thrusted into the inventor quicker until he let out loud moans signifying that he was close so he pulled out and let his semen shoot out onto her breasts. He looked back at the mechanic. "You don't have to stop. I know I just came, but I don't want you to stop until I'm screaming. You'll know when you can stop. Okay?"

The mechanic continued his thrusts into the smaller boy. "Yeah."

The programmer then looked back in front of him. "Have you come yet?"

The inventor spread her legs further. "N-no, not yet, Master. Would you like to watch me take care of that?"

"No, that won't be necessary." he bent down and began to pepper kisses along her inner thighs, all the way back up to her clit, and sucked on it. As the mechanic thrusted into him more, his prostate was hit, causing him to moan right into her vulva.

"Ah, fuck, please do that again," she whimpered out.

"Say my name,"

"Mas-"

"No, my _name_ ,"

"Chihiro,"

"Good girl," he continued eating her out intensely until she spasmed and screamed. He looked back over at the mechanic.

"I-I'm so close," the pink-haired boy said. 

"It's okay, just a little bit more- Ahhhah!" his talking turned into screaming.

Not long after, the mechanic came with a sound that was quieter than a scream but louder than a moan. He pulled out of the smaller boy and took the condom off.

"Ha!" the inventor cackled. "Imagine being the guy who lost his virginity in a threesome to a crossdresser in the back room of a workshop. That's a wild ass story to tell your fuckin' grandkids."

"How did you lose your virginity, then?" the mechanic asked tauntingly.

"I got eaten out by a guy in the boy's bathroom in the ninth grade," she replied nonchalantly.

"I lost mine in a similar way. I got blown in the boy's locker room on the second floor of the school." the programmer admitted.

"You did?" the mechanic looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah. That white stain on the rug that everyone just assumes was paint, is actually my semen."

"Oh. Shit man, do you know how close I've put my face to that?"

"That shouldn't be a problem after today. Lick it off." he pushed the mechanic's head closer to the inventor's breasts.

The mechanic did as he was ordered, licking the smaller boy's semen off of her breasts until she was clean.

"I'm sorry," Chihiro apologized. 

"Why the fuck would you need to be sorry?" Miu shot out. 

"For those things I said about you while we were-"

"No, don't fuckin' apologize for that. I love being called a fuckin' slut, in the bedroom, at least."

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean most of those things I said."

"I know. You're way too much of a pussy to call someone a fuckin' whore and mean it,"

"Uh, thanks, I guess,"

"Ha, but seriously, y'all fuckers are allowed back here anytime you want,"

"And you're not gonna go around telling people-"

"Nah, if you don't tell no one that I'm a fuckin' bottom, I won't tell no one that you have a huge dick in between your legs."

"Thank you, I enjoyed that a lot."


End file.
